This invention relates to a self-propelled screening apparatus which is operative to screen a supply of bulk material into at least one size range of screened material, and to discharge the screened material to a required deposition zone.
Screening apparatus or plants are used to separate out a supply of bulk material into one or more size ranges of screened material, and typically may be used in quarry locations in order to separate crushed stone into different size ranges of e.g. ballast, sand, gravel and the like. They may also be used in land or site clearance work, when the bulk material may be rubble, broken concrete, tree roots and soil.
Some screening apparatus are very large static installations, when intended for long term use at a particular site. Other apparatus are designed to be transportable from site to site, either via a low loader, or as a towed vehicle, and such apparatus therefore has to be designed to be convertible between a transport mode and an operating (screening) mode.
Still further screening apparatus are self-propelled, and which are therefore required to be easily manoeuvrable, for the purposes of loading the apparatus with bulk material at any particular location, and for discharging screened material at a required deposition zone.